User talk:Lord morgrimm
Hi Lord morgrimm, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 08:39, June 19, 2010 Greetings Hi, Lord morgrimm, welcome to Redwall Wiki! I see you are a programmer so I don't believe you'll need help getting used to wiki format, but if you have any questions or want to be friends, leave me a message. I am also an artist, I hope you decide to post some fanart. See you around! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 10:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Shoure! Just Cause I'm a programmer dosen't mean I cant use help. So just as the subject says I guess Everyone can use help. If you want to be a friend the go forth. --Lord morgrimm 10:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Lord Morgimm Ahh, ok, lol! I just assumed you were good with wiki format. It's pretty easy to learn. So, what would you like to know? the way: I have to leave in about 30 minutes, maybe less, so sorry if I don't respond for awhile. Sure, I'll be your first wiki-friend, then! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 10:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Whell for starters... How dose one become a friend?--Lord morgrimm 10:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Morgrimm Well, there's no official way to be friends. You just meet people and have fun - chatting, debating, etc. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 10:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello again. Sorry I wasn't much help there. I had to leave because me and my family were going on a weekend trip to see my older brother. As you can see, I'm back now. If you still have any questions feel free to ask! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 02:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Whell there is one thing... Have you heard about dwarf fortress? It may look like a dumb game but it isn't. If you have you might consider joining the modding section. Me and some people are making a redwall mod which means that there will be a kind of game where you can either settle as one of several factions(redwall abbey, long patrol, shrew or otter clan, searats etc) to build a fortress or you can also choose a creature(any creature from mice to snakes to ravens to maybe even a seal but maybe not), give it a name and go on adventures.